lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Security Team
healing rate for all the employees. Level: +10% / Level 2: +30% / Level 3: +50% |continuous_service = Increase the Fortitude and Prudence of the employee. Level 1: +3 / Level 2: +5 / Level 3: +7|title1 = Security Team|layer = Asiyah}} "The Security Team trains new employees and responds to potential threats to the company. They deal with escaped Abnormalities, panicking employees, or security breaches. They are meticulous and punctual." - Description The Security Team Department is one of the two Departments that can be unlocked from day 11, located in the upper layer, Asiyah. It contains a Main Room, 3 elevator hubs, 2 elevators and 2 hallways. The maximum amount of containment units that this department can have is 4. This department is connected to the left side of the Information Team Department. Netzach is the Sephirah of this department. The Main Room is the biggest one in the center of the department. Employees will start and wait there for instructions from the player and to heal any wounds. The Agents will wear green shoulder bands with the letter 'N' on them. The clerks will wear fern colored suits with white shirts, dark ties, black pants and green shoes. The Team's main color is Green. The Missions of this department require employee management and survival. Department Functions The Department Functions improves the main gauges of the employees and their own healing. Office Worker Effect: Increase the Healing Rate of all the employees in the facility by the percentage of Clerks alive and sanity of the department. If all the Clerks of the department are dead and/or panicking, the effects are negated. Level 3, 100% ~ 80% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Healing Rate increased by +50% Level 2, 79% ~ 50% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Healing Rate increased by +30% Level 1, 49% ~ 30% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Healing Rate increased by +10% Continuous Service: Increase the Fortitude and Prudence of the respective Agent by the amount of days in a row while assigned to the department. It will reset if reassigning the Agent out or to another department for a day. Captain, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row (Only one Agent can have it at the same time): Fortitude and Prudence increased by +10 Level 3, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row: Fortitude and Prudence increased by +7 Level 2, Agent assigned for 3 ~ 6 days in a row: Fortitude and Prudence increased by +5 Level 1, Agent assigned for 1 ~ 2 days in a row: Fortitude and Prudence increased by +3 Missions Researches The Security Team has researches that improve the healing done by the Main Room of the departments. These are: Regenerating Mk2: Boost the amount of HP healing done by the Main Rooms. "Upgrade regenerator so employees on hold can recover their HP faster." Mental Corruption Neutralizing Gas: Boost the amount of SP healing done by the Main Rooms. "Release Mental Corruption Neutralizing Gas to quickly recover SP of employees on standby." Regenerator Distinguisher Modification: The Main Rooms continue to heal employees at a slower rate even when they are invaded by Abnormalities/Ordeals. "Regenerator will be activated slowly even if department is invaded by dangerous units. Regenerator will continue to protect employees by distinguishing allies and enemies." Trivia * The Security Team is more similar to a nursery with their multiple cross symbols and healing upgrades. * In the description of the Security Team, is described that the employees from that team are 'meticulous and punctual', although their Sephirah, Netzach, is careless and 'lazy'. Gallery SecurityTeamAgent.png|Agent's shoulder band of Security Team SecurityTeamClerk.png|Clerk's uniform of Security Team NetzachArmband.png|Security Team's armband SecurityTeamHallway1.png|Upper hallway Category:Departments